What I'm Made Of…
What I'm Made Of (De quel bois je me chauffe) est une chanson de Sonic Heroes, créée par Crush 40. C'est la chanson de Metal Sonic, dans sa transformation complète de Metal Overlord. Paroles Paroles= ::I don’t care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me ::’Cause what I have in my two hands ::Is enough to set me free (set me free) ::I can fight the feelin’ to resist it all the time ::But when it's just too much to take ::You sneak up from behind ::Is it me ::You say, you're looking for ::Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for... (here for) ::Heeeeeeeeeeeey! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now! ::Like a million faces, I've recognized them all ::And one by one they've all become ::A number as they fall (as they fall) ::In the face of reason, I can take no more ::One by one they've all become ::A black mark on the floor ::Is it me (Is it me) ::You say (You say), you're looking for ::Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store) ::Hey! Hey! Yeah! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now! ::You can take another life long try ::You can take another try ::break ::Yeaaah! ::Try to reach inside of me ::Try to take my energy ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! ::Simple curiosity, try to take a bite of me ::Let me show you just what I'm made of now... ::Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of!) ::Try to take my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of!) ::Let me show you just what I'm made of! |-| Traduction= ::Je me fiche de ce que tu penses quand tu te tournes vers moi ::Parce que j''ai entre les mains ::Est assez pour me libérer (me libérer) ::Je peux combattre la sensation d'y résister tout le temps ::Mais quand c'est juste trop difficile à supporter ::Tu te faufiles dans mon dos ::C'est moi ::Tu dis, que tu cherches ? ::Laisse-moi te montrer qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici (pourquoi je suis ici) ::Heeeeeeeeeeeey! ::Essaye d'atteindre mon intérieur ::Essaye de prendre mon énergie ::Laisse-moi te montrer juste de quoi je suis fait ! ::Simple curiosité, essaye de prendre un morceau de moi ::Laisse-moi te montrer juste de quoi je suis fait, maintenant ! ::Comme un million de visages, je les ai tous reconnus ::Et, une par une, ils sont tous devenus ::Un nombre alors qu'ils tombent (alors qu'ils tombent) ::Face à la raison, je ne peux plus le supporter ::Un par un ils sont tous devenus ::Une tache noire sur le sol ::C'est moi (c'est moi) ::Tu dis (tu dis), que tu cherches ? ::Laisse-moi te montrer qui je suis et ce que j'ai en réserve (ai en réserve) ::Hey! Hey! Yeah! ::Essaye d'atteindre mon intérieur ::Essaye de prendre mon énergie ::Laisse-moi te montrer juste de quoi je suis fait ! ::Simple curiosité, essaye de prendre un morceau de moi ::Laisse-moi te montrer juste de quoi je suis fait, maintenant ! ::Tu peux réessayer tant que tu vivras ::Tu peux réessayer ::break ::Yeaaah! ::Essaye d'atteindre mon intérieur ::Essaye de prendre mon énergie ::Laisse-moi te montrer juste de quoi je suis fait ! ::Simple curiosité, essaye de prendre un morceau de moi ::Laisse-moi te montrer juste de quoi je suis fait, maintenant... ::Essaye d'atteindre mon intérieur (Laisse-moi te montrer de quoi je suis fait !) ::Try to take my energy (Laisse-moi te montrer de quoi je suis fait !) ::Laisse-moi te montrer juste de quoi je suis fait ! Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic Heroes